Ron and Hermione do the Shuffle
by Samarajean
Summary: 2 people, 10 songs, 10 fics, 1 heart - how will it end?


**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like - Hermione/Ron**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on shuffle/randomize.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these and then post them.**

This was just a bit of fun :)

Totes Don't own any of the songs, or the characters ;)

* * *

1. What I've been looking for – High school Musical (the song was like 1 minute long ahahah)

We laughed and danced most of the evening, I didn't even notice the electricity of the rest of the party. The atmosphere was insane. And the most beautiful girl was in my arms beaming with tears of laugher in her eyes. I couldn't help but smile as she spun beneath my arm.

"I'm so happy your here with me, I knew I would find you, exactly what I have been searching for all my life." I whispered in her ear, as she spun back into my arms

"Of course Ron, this is our wedding night after all" she laughed.

2. Where is the love – Black eyed Peas

"No..." was all that escaped his lips.

Feelings evaporated with every last movement, everything was in slow motion, Hope had become a shadow, happiness would never return, emptiness was all that was left. The world, that beautiful world that she promised they would share together had disappeared. Everything had become a distant whisper in the rain - he was falling, falling away. Away from everything, everything good, everything he used to love. Everything around him was fading, nothing mattered anymore. He was falling. But Falling into what

He would never know.

He held her limp body in his arms and walked through the hall.

"RON"

"Ron, what's going on?"

"Oh no..."

Distant voices calling his name seemed nonexistent as he dropped to his knees holding onto the love of his life. She was gone, first Fred, now...

"Ron we have to go, she has to be put with the rest of them. Ron..."

He didn't dare look away from her

Hermione's last action was a kiss... a kiss that saved his life

He would never forget it.

He would never forget her.

"I love you Hermione" He breathed as he collapsed and lay next to her, still holding her - never letting her go.

He would never let her go...

Never leave her

Not again

He promised

3. Happy endings – Mika

_Ron,_

_How could you, how dare you, I HATE YOU _

_How – _

Hermione scrunched the piece of parchment that she had written and tossed it, starting again;

_Ron, _

_I thought that we had something, OBIOUSLY NOT _

"NOO" Hermione moaned in defeat.

Many hours and many crumpled up pieces of parchment later; she had finally written something and sent it off.

She lay in bed crying regretting what she had sent to that stupid red headed boy, praying that the owl would get lost in the rain.

A loud band, and the next second the door flew open, Ron was standing there hair completely soaked and breathing deeply clearly he had been running...

"Hermione..."

She rose from her bed and walked over to him.

Her hand reached his face whipping a tear away that appeared on his face.

"Hermione I..."

"shh.. " she said "I know"

Hermione looked deep into his eyes searching for a reply to what her letter had said

"I love you too Hermione"

Ron tossed the letter aside and brought his lips to hers. His cold lips immediately warmed up. As if he was home. He **was** home - Hermione was his home. He lifted her whilst still kissing her, their mouths parting slightly as they moaned.

Fred may have left him but he found Hermione, again

"I left again, when I promised I wouldn't"

"The way you left me, I'm not pretending, it hurt Ron, more then you can possibly imagine - but your here now, I love you, and I forgive you, Fred was your brother"

And at that Ron knew he found her, Hermione was it, and he would never leave again. Even if she asked him to, he would fight. Not all endings are happy, but he had the rest of his life with Hermione to find his happiness once more.

4. Take what you take – Lily Allen (this was um, interesting song to do ahaha)

"Why does she have to be so difficult all the time" Ron scolded as his eldest daughter slammed her bedroom door loudly behind her, causing the rest of the house to shake

"She is very stubborn, but can you blame her, you just told her that if she dates Scorpius Malfoy you will make her stand down her position as head girl – harsh Ron" Hermione looked at him with that look that stole his breath away from the time he was 11 years old.

"She's stubborn like another little witch I know" He winked at his wife, who blushed.

"Well if you don't want her to hate you or me for that matter, you best go talk to her, okay" Hermione patted his arm before getting up to prepare tea.

He stood up and reached her arm pulling her into a strong embrace, "first I want a healthy cuddle from my wife"

She looked at him and smiled, kissing him tenderly on the lips.

"Better?" Hermione smiled,

"Much" he said kissing her forehead.

"Now go" she said smacking his bum

Ron solemnly knocked on the door and whatever was behind it he would be able to face.

He faced worst before surely, like Voldemort... and Hermione Granger.

5. Take it off – Ke$ha

He began kissing her neck and made his way down, near her breast which was made so completely perfect. He undid her bra which exposed her plump bosom and erect nipples. It was beyond him how perfect God made her. She lifted his chin so that she could look into his eyes.

It was almost like her permission, her permission for him to keep going. He pulled down her jeans slowly as if to still giving her the chance to reject him. She didn't so he continued. He then pulled her damp knickers off. She was exposed this beauty; an angel that was clearly made to tease him. It couldn't be possible that Ron would be allowed to touch something this angelic and radiant. She blushed lightly and he rubbed his thumb on her cheeks and kissed them gently. She began fiddling with his pants until they too were in the pile of clothes on the floor.

They were two exposed bodies kneeling there, not sure what to do next.

"Hermione you are beautiful" Ron looked deep into her eyes, while allowing his hand to marvel over the wonders of her naked body.

"As are you Ron" she said as brought her hands to his face and began kissing him.

6. Dance in the dark – Lady Gaga

I ran to find the girl, the girl that said she didn't love me, the girl that said she would never want me, I ran to find the girl, the girl that lied.

I knew she lied because she told my sister, who told my best friend, who told me.

She lied because she wanted me to be happy while she went off to find her parents. She wanted me to be at home and mourn with the rest of my family about my brother, to recover and become as stable as we could. Oh how wrong she was. The only way I could ever be happy is if she was mine, but she wasn't – not yet.

She never realised how selfless she was, it always made me think that perhaps her and harry were right for each other - both selfless and extremely powerful. But wasn't I worth it also? I had been through so much to save her, sacrificing myself for her. She was a mess and she needed me, to hold her, to look after her, to love her. She was a stubborn little witch and when I would eventually find her, in the dark all alone, I would tell her, and ask her to spend the rest of her life with me, because I know that's exactly what she wants and what she needs. Me.

Because it's Hermione Granger,

7. Cosmic love – Florence and the machine

_He was the only person who could make her vulnerable, make her weak and make her completely spellbound with no magic involved. He was her first and only love and he had her heart, completely and utterly as she owned his._

_The sun suddenly disappeared and he was gone, with a letter that read_

'_Hermione,_

_Ron is dead_

_Harry'_

_Her heart dropped and the stars suddenly fell from the sky to allow no light. The pain then travelled to her stomach and she staggered over in pain._

"_No, Ron" she whispered clenching her stomach..._

_He loved her more then he or she could possibly imagine, he loved her almost too much for a simply human to love another, and couldn't help but allow her to own his heart and allow her into his vulnerable walls when only she was around. _

_The sun suddenly disappeared and she was gone, with a letter that read_

'_Ron, _

_Hermione is dead_

_Ginny'_

_Everything was gone and Ron fell. He fell with a wave of crashing and violent episodes. He was gone because she had died, she had his heart and she was gone, therefore so was he._

_Then it all stopped and he was in the darkness, the darkness he became..._

_Hermione was running_

_Ron was running_

_Both hearts beating _

_Both thinking that the other was no more..._

_Both thinking the beginning had finally ended. _

Ron woke to his very pregnant wife and blinked as the nightmare he suffered from was gone and relief washed over him.

He turned to look at his wife - a twinge of guilt and pain rested when he realised his dream was in fact a memory.

Ron loved his wife, but he would never forget her, never forget Hermione...

Hermione stopped, she could feel him, feel his heartbeat, Feel Ron as if he was there standing with her holding her, never to leave her again.

That's when she saw him, saw him hold his wife and baby.

Her heart sank to her stomach as the life she could of had stood right before her. She turned to let him go, to let him go once again.

"Mummy" Rose cried as she ran into her arms.

The bright red headed girl kissed her lightly on the cheek. Hermione held her daughter tightly in her arms. Part of Ron was still with her, even if he never would be...

Hermione turned and let Ron go...

8. I am not a Robot – Marina and the Diamonds

"He's not that bad Ron, He's changed" Hermione pleaded, holding his arm, hoping against all odds that he would listen.

"Why don't you just go marry him if you love him that mu–"

He stopped after he saw the look on Hermione's face. He breathed and added "He was a death eater Hermione; it doesn't change what he did"

"He has changed, he wasn't one of Voldemorts robots like the others; he was different."

He couldn't look away, Hermione was so mesmerising and he didn't understand how no one else could fall under her spell like he did.

"Please Ron, for me" Hermione kissed him lightly on the lips before leaving the room.

Ron kicked his chest of draws by his bed, _why does she have to be so God damn convincing _Ron slowly walked down stairs, where he was met with two tall blonde men, looking rather amused. The younger of the two was very handsome and looked almost too kind to be a former Slytherin. The eldest nodded curtly to Ron, who mirrored him. Draco Malfoy had not changed one bit – Former death eater or not, he was still the same.

"Hello sir" Scorpius Malfoy greeted Ron with an extended arm, "My name is Scorpius Malfoy, and I am here to ask for your permission to marry your daughter"

9. What a wonderful world – Louis Armstrong

"From the moment I first saw you, I knew that the world would never look more beautiful because I had seen you, and not just your outer beauty, but the true beauty that lives within you. I can never explain to you how you make me feel; you make me weak, vulnerable, you make me feel wonderful but also ill with worry. You are the most amazing thing in this world, and I want to have a family with you and watch them grow, and watch their families grow, until we die. And not even then will we part because death will only be another chapter in our eternity together. So I do accept you as my wife Hermione Granger, because I love you and that's all I need."

He laughed as he felt a tear fall from his eye "to much corn for one day I think"

A ripple of laughs and sobs fell over the audience of family and friends; he looked down at the watery eyes he knew too well,

"You are my wonderful world"

10. I will remember you - Ryan Cabrera

I haven't seen Ron Weasly in nearly eight years. It was my fault, I pushed him away, I told him I didn't love him, I told him we would never work; I did what Harry did to Ginny too keep her safe from Voldemort all those years ago. But now Voldemort was gone, there was nothing to worry about except for the residue that he left; the residue of the people that had died in the war. Harry had an excuse to leave Ginny; he left her to save her. I left Ron to save myself. As selfish as it sounds, I hoped that Ron wouldn't fight, I hoped that he would have been so affected by the death of his brother that he would have just, let me go...

Oh how wrong I was.

He fought, and he fought hard. He has never given up and the sacrifice of the wizarding world to stay away from him was the hardest decision I have ever had to make. He sends me letters every week, never getting a reply, however never giving up. Never finding me but just hoping I would return.

But I wouldn't, I couldn't, I would rather him remember me for who I was, then him meet me and find out who I have become. If he ever found out, he would never forgive me, he would forget me, he would meet someone else, fall in love with someone else, remember someone else that wasn't me. I couldn't have that I wouldn't have that.

So I let him go rather then tell him the truth.

After 10 years of letters and fighting and constant trying to find me, it all stopped, very suddenly. The day he sent me that last letter, was the day he said goodbye, and that was it, I knew I had won. I was alone – for good. I then replied for the first time to his letter:

_I will remember you _

I then sent it in the hope that he would never forget.

* * *

A/N Thank you for reading


End file.
